·· Tιмe Of Iимσятαlιтy ··
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Ambos son tan diferentes e iguales. Su fanatismo a ciertas cosas. Una cosa en común, la inmortalidad. *Conjunto de Drabble's, KakuHidan*
1. Sin Creer

**x~Disclaimer: **Kishimoto manda. La cual debió sobrevalorar a esos dos más que Sasukemo. Ò_Ó

**x~Advertencias: **Lime. Shonen-ai. El adorado OoC, sin ellos no existiría el KakuHidan.

**x~Autoras: **bijutsu-tobidei-chan, Yo Amo a Hidan, UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe, entre otras mentes por supuesto. xD

Las ideas se me agotaron, utilicé todo aquí.

Son 20 drabble's con mucho esfuerzo.

Hasta entonces… disfruten. No somos responsables de cegueras.

Recuerden, dejen sus review's, están obligados o Jashin sama se enojará y los castigará.

* * *

**·[· Tιмe Of Iи****мσятαl****ι********т**y ·]·

* * *

**1****.:Sin Creer:.

* * *

**

«_Él es tu nuevo compañero: Hidan._»

_Hidan_. Odiaba ese maldito nombre hasta sus entrañas y verlo muerto, hasta lo más hondo del núcleo de la Tierra.

Se masajeó la frente. Musitó palabras que no se llegaron a entender y a la vez rió suave.

Había recordado el día en que fueron compañeros.

El ser que más detestaba en el mundo, aspiraba su esencia sobre su pecho, escondido bajo sabanas.

Ni siquiera él se lo cree.

« Uhm… Buenos días… Kuzu…»


	2. Adicto

...

* * *

**2.:Adicto:.

* * *

**

No comprende que lo atrajo endemoniadamente. No es una belleza de la humanidad. No es cariñoso, afectuoso, ni tierno. Cuando se lo pide, en la mayoría de las veces se niega, prefiriendo contar su mugroso dinero. Los calientes desenfrenados besos en cualquier sitio. La molestia de besarlo por culpa de los fastidiosos hilos. Quizás… solo quizás el buen sexo de todas las mañanas, tardes y noches.

De algo está seguro…

…es adicto a Kakuzu.


	3. Celos, Kakuzu

...

**

* * *

******

3.:Celos, Kakuzu:.

* * *

No te agrada, estás seguro de que no existe pero Hidan si cree, va presumiendo su inmortalidad y su collar. Sientes envidia de que todo lo que dice siempre menciona a Jashin, te gustaría que dijera _"Oh Kakuzu sama castígueme por esto"_ pasarías la mejor noche de tu vida. Te molesta que prefiera un ser inexistente, que le preste más atención. Son celos y lo sabes por eso tomaste su collar, te mira molesto ya sabe lo que hiciste, pero no te importa, tu solo lo arrastras a la habitación.

« ¡Joder Kakuzu, Jashin sama te castigara por esto! »

Harás que se olvide de él, aunque sea por una noche.


	4. Celos, Hidan

...

**

* * *

4.:Celos, Hidan:.

* * *

**

Siente celos cada vez que prefiere estar con _él_, dice que eres muy molesto, que quiere asesinarte aunque por las noches te coma a besos. Sabes que lo quiere y lo desea sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre ti. Le odias por quitarte la atención de tu viejo, sabes que si lo destruyeras Kakuzu te odiaría pero no te importa, lo robaste y ahora lo quemas. Kakuzu te vio con ira, pero no te importa, no dejaras que nadie ni nada te robe su atención, mucho menos ese sucio dinero.

«Joder Hidan, voy a matarte.»


	5. Cumpleaños

...

**

* * *

******

5.:Cumpleaños:.

* * *

Increíble. Ya había gastado su preciada y valiosa billetera en… ¿Hidan? Sí era para él. ¿Y por qué? Por su maldito cumpleaños, joder.

"_Ya es hora que me compres un regalo, Kuzu"_

"_El sexo no es lo único en la vida, Kuzu" _

"_Jashin sama te castigará si no me compras algo, Kuzu" _

Ya lo tenía cansado. La única manera de callarlo era darle el gusto. Y ya que. Eran sólo unos yenes.

·

·

—Ka-Kakuzu… esto… ¿es para mí? —los ojos de Hidan brillaban de la felicidad.

—Sí. No hagas dramas y vamos a la habitación. —respondió cortante.

— ¡Vamos! —el jashinista sonrió y se colocó el collar plateado con el símbolo de su amado dios en el centro, tomó la mano de Kakuzu y corrió hacia el cuarto compartido.

·

— ¡Ah! ¡Ka-Kakuzu…! ¡Ah! —Hidan se corrió entre ambos vientres y dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

— ¿Qué…tal? —preguntó, aún agitado.

—Perfecto. —Hidan tuvo una inquietud. —Kuzu ¿por qué me obsequiaste el collar de Jashin sama?

—Por tu cumpleaños, joder. — ¿Hidan ni siquiera recordaba eso?

Hidan lo miró, confundido. —Kakuzu… no… ¡No es mi cumpleaños, joder!

El aludido empalideció. Dejó al jashinista insultándolo por no recordar su fecha de nacimiento. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era:

—_Mi dinero… _


	6. Avaricia

..

**

* * *

6.:Avaricia:.**

**

* * *

**

Más y más. Más y más dinero hasta ya no poder contarlo. Siempre era lo mismo. Kakuzu no paraba de codiciar a cada segundo esos estúpidos papeles verdes. Nunca.

— ¡Joder Kakuzu! ¿No crees que tuvimos suficiente con la recompensa que nos dieron por ese monje en el templo del País del Fuego? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a buscar a otro más? ¡Ese no es nuestro trabajo! Debemos ir por el estúpido Kyuubi.

El aludido no emitió ni un sonido. O no lo había escuchado o estaba ignorándolo.

—La recompensa... —respondió al cabo de un rato.

Hidan soltó un gruñido y siguió caminando, no sin antes decir un "Jodido Kakuzu" por lo bajo.

¿Algún día dejaría de ser tan codicioso?

Parece que no.

Aunque eso le daba igual por las noches. ¡Oh, sí! En las noches Kakuzu también se mostraba _codicioso_.

Codicioso de Hidan. Una y otra vez. Y cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. Siempre quería más.

Y Hidan amaba esa _avaricia._


	7. Religión

...

* * *

**7.:Religión:.**

**

* * *

**

―No existe.

― ¡Sí existe, joder!

―Pruébalo. ¿Dónde está tu "Jashin sama", eh?

Hidan suelta una serie de ofensas hacia el tesorero. La mayoría incluyen el nombre del Dios de la masacre, obviamente. Este no le presta atención, sigue contando cuidadosamente el dinero obtenido ese día.

― ¡Jashin sama existe! ¡Y te castigará, maldito ateo de mierda!

Se retira de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo. Kakuzu suspira. Quizás esta vez se había pasado ligeramente. Se había metido con el orgullo del Jashinista. Decirle a Hidan que Jashin no existe, es lo mismo que decirle a él que Akatsuki quedó en bancarrota.

¡Pero es que no lo soportaba!

Todo el maldito día jodiendo con su tal Jashin sama una y otra vez. Esta vez se tenía bien merecido el golpe en la cara, además de su natural descreimiento hacia la religión.

Jashin sama esto, Jashin sama lo otro... ¿Quién soportaba a alguien así?

La respuesta: Kakuzu.

Sí, lo soportaba. No era la primera vez que se peleaban por sus creencias, ni la última. Pero... podría decirse que ya se había convertido en una rutina. No. No sólo eso. Quizás un... ¿pasatiempo? Sí, eso parecía ser.

Molestar a Hidan con su –según él– ficticia religión le parecía el pasatiempo más entretenido de todos. Incluso el de contar dinero podría decirse.


	8. Sentidos

...

**

* * *

8.:Sentidos:.

* * *

**

**Vista:** Sentido que nos permite ver las cosas. Una forma de percibir el objeto.

_Violeta y verde no dejan de mirarse, a veces con odio y resentimiento, otras con lujuria, dando a percibir que se desean._

**Gusto: **Sentido que nos permite reconocer los sabores. Digamos que tiene similitud con el olfato.

·Dulce: _Sus labios. Son carnosos, suaves, rosáceos. En apariencia, los labios de Hidan lucen perfectos, incomparables. Es cierto. A Kakuzu le fascina besarlos. Acariciarlos con la lengua, delineándolos de derecha a izquierda. Porque el aspecto de sus labios no se compara con su sabor. Sublime, exquisito, único... dulce._

·Salado: _Hidan respira agitado. De su boca aún escapan débiles gemidos. Kakuzu se relame los labios, saboreando hasta la última gota del néctar prohibido de su pareja. Es delicioso. Todo de él lo es. Su esencia... quizás podría decir que el líquido blanquecino sabe ligeramente salado, pero... le gusta._

·Amargo: _Su piel. Es dura, es áspera, no es agradable al tacto. Así pensó Hidan la primera vez que recorrió el cuerpo de Kakuzu con sus pálidas manos. Su sabor no era muy distinto. Luego de recorrer con su fina lengua su grueso cuello, su sentido sensorial captó su sabor, grabándolo para siempre. Su sabor era amargo. Pero es el sabor de Kakuzu._

·Ácido: _Hidan amaba aquella fruta amarilla con un sabor agrio muy desagradable. Él definitivamente la odiaba, pero muy a su pesar tenía que aguantar aquel toque agrio en los labios del albino, puesto que este se pasaba el día comiendo de ella._

_Muchas veces intento evitarle ya que de verdad empezaba a odiar aquella fruta, mas siempre caía._

__

« ¡Joder, dame un maldito beso Kakuzu! »

Y iba otra vez, Hidan siempre conseguía de una u otra manera que le besara, el por su parte siempre se quedaba con ese sabor tan amargo en la boca.

« Joder Hidan ¿otra vez comiendo eso? »

_Kakuzu amaba al albino y este amaba a la fruta que el odiaba, un triangulo amoroso en donde todos quedaban con un sabor agrio._

**Tacto:** Sentido que nos permite sentir las cosas cuando las tocamos…

_Tocarlo. Sentir esas robustas manos en su cuerpo. Esas que le arrebatan la ropa. Le encanta ser tocado por Kakuzu. No podríamos dejar atrás el acto carnal que se vendría después._

**Oído:** Sentido que nos permite escuchar las vibraciones del medio y a través del tacto.

_Jashin, escucharlo maldecir mil y un veces es irritante. No obstante todo cambia cuando lo hace pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos y el pedir más, más salvaje._

**Olfato:** Sentido por el cual percibimos olores. Una fácil interpretación: _Oler. Emanar. Gustar su aroma luego de la apasionante acción. Acurrucándose sobre su moreno y descubierto torso, y aspirar entre sueños. Kakuzu también le gusta olerlo, bueno, es lo único agradable del inmortal. Porque cada vez que sacrifica a alguien, se da una larga ducha. Y le encanta cuando huele tan bien, tan esquicito, tan joven._


	9. Simple

...

* * *

**9.:Simple:.**

**

* * *

**

«Kakuzu, quiero tener sexo.»

Sujeta su mano llevándolo al árbol más cercano. Lo acorrala y luego se vendría su respuesta.

Así de simple.

No importa donde se encuentren, lo hacen el baño, el pasillo, en la mismísima sala… Donde sea.

* * *

_N/A's: Las ideas se acaban..._


	10. Dolor

...

**

* * *

10.:Dolor:.

* * *

**

— ¡Ah! ¡No puedo más! —su cuerpo se mantiene inclinado con la cabeza acostada sobre la cama y su cuerpo completo hacia arriba. Antes estaba disfrutando en cuatro.

—Cállate. —el azabache no le hace caso, siguiendo con desenfreno la penetración. Luego le agarra la blanca cabellera.

— ¡Ah! ¡Joder Kakuzu, lo digo enserio! ¡Me duele!

— ¿No que se suponía que amas el dolor?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Jashin sama te castigará!

·

·

De apoco comienza abrir los ojos. Cada flequillo le estorba el rostro. Se incorpora sentando en la cama, y espinazo de ardor siente en su parte trasera.

—Ay. —salió de la cama, recogiendo su pantalón del suelo que luego se los coloca. Por mientras, maldice a sus adentros al codicioso.

— ¿Qué haces? No deberías levantarte.

—Tch. Idiota. No sabes lo que estoy sintiendo.

—… ¿De verdad te duele?

—Sí. ¡No digas que es raro! —repentinamente se pone de pie, encarándolo. — ¡Esta bien que me guste el sexo desenfrenado, pero es muy distinta hacerlo cuatro veces al día! ¡Por ahí tengo mis necesidades, joder!

Kakuzu no emite ninguna palabra. Solo le queda una opción para seguir con su "vida activa".

—Apúrate, vamos al doctor. —dio media vuelta hacia la puerta. Gira la manilla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? Vas a gastar dinero.

—Lo sé, pero es por bien de los dos. Apúrate.

·

·

Luego de la visita al médico, regresan a la siniestra cueva.

Kakuzu se fue al segundo piso, directo a la habitación de mala gana. En cuanto a Hidan, con dificultad en mover las piernas hacia el comedor, tenía hambre. Se sentó.

—Hola Hidan ¿cómo te fue? —dijo Itachi, a su costado le acompaña la joven Akatsuki.

—Digamos que bien. —contestó sirviéndose un té.

— ¿Por qué fuiste al doctor, estás enfermo? —preguntó Konan.

—No. Me duele el culo. —los dos le quedaron mirando extrañado. —Sexo.

— ¿Tanto tienen? —se pregunta Itachi. No es de extrañar de esos dos. ¿Pero tanto para…?

—Cuatro veces al día. Hoy no di más. Maldito viejo avaro.

—Pero no creo que sea para tanto ¿no? —dijo la mujer.

—Kakuzu lo tiene bastante grande, ya una vez me partió en dos. Ay. —al terminar, acomoda el trasero. Vaya que le duele.

Konan por un leve momento, un hilo de sangre aparece en su nariz. Rápidamente se limpia con una servilleta.

Uchiha le observa de reojo, y pensando que Kisame…

—Em… ¿Y qué te dijo el doctor? —preguntó Itachi.

—Me recomendó unas cuantas cremas, y por mi bien que no lo haga por lo menos en dos meses. —dijo recordando todas las cosas que le dijo aquel hombre, y la cara que colocó Kakuzu.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomó él?

—Mal. ¡Ja! Y si hubieras visto su cara. —dijo enmarcando una sonrisa.

—Pero Kakuzu no aguantará más y puede que lo hagan aunque no te guste. —mencionó Konan, sin hemorragia nasal.

—Tiene dos manos, joder. —luego de esto, bebió un poco de té de su tazón.

El dolor de Kakuzu es tremendo. No hacerlo en dos meses es no tener dinero.


	11. Fuerte

...

* * *

**11.:Fuerte:.**

**

* * *

**

_¡Ah! ¡Mierda!_

Chirrido de la cama contra la pared con descontrol total. Son sus movimientos favoritos. Sobre todo si se trata del albino abajo en posición de cuatro. Pero luego viene lo mejor. Apoyar su cabeza en la cama, torcido, encorvando la espalda y levantando el trasero a la mirada del miembro de Kakuzu.

Lo deposita, lo mete fuerte.

_¡Ah! ¡Más fuerte!_

Jashin… le encanta que se lo haya descomunalmente fuerte.


	12. Hilos

...

* * *

**12.:Hilos:.

* * *

**

Sus alientos se encontraban calientes y fogosos. Los compartían junto con sus labios rosándolos del uno al otro. La infaltable mordedura se hace presente y también entrelazar las húmedas lenguas sin o con el consentimiento de ambos.

Las extremidades estaban amarradas sobre su cama. Desnudo a suave piel.

La saliva cayó por el cuello al separar sus bocas.

―Maldito. ―maldijo Hidan. No es de su agrado estar inmóvil en el acto carnoso y menos indefenso.

Pero a Kakuzu, que sonreía con descaro como respuesta, le encantaba tenerlo a su merced.


	13. Sadomasoquismo

...

* * *

**13.:Sadomasoquismo:.

* * *

**

Fascina verlo sometido, con actitud de perro. Le fascina decirle que parece una prostituta. Le fascina que le diga que le golpee y le dé duro. Le fascina dañarlo, agarrando la albina cabellera hasta arrancarle pocos mechones.

Y ahora… sí que le fascina y excita.

«Arg, joder.» Solo se queja un poco por aquella vela quemándole su desnudo pecho, provocándole sangramiento.

« ¿Te gusta? »Preguntó con descaro sabiendo que le encanta.

«Sí. »

Kakuzu sonrió malvado. Dejó la vela sobre una mesita, y luego cogió un cuchillo.

Hidan le miró cansado, mientras que su cabello está todo desordenado, y varias partes de su cuerpo con anteriores cicatrices.

Deslizó el cuchillo por el cuello, dándole un fino corte.

Le duele pero a la vez le gusta, sin duda Hidan es un masoquista, y más aún… amarrado por los benditos hilos del tesorero; de pie. De manos a pies.


	14. Hipo

...

**

* * *

14.:Hipo:.

* * *

**

Ese algo le atraviesa la garganta, sintiendo un dolor y una fuerte picazón.

·

·  
—Hic. —con cara de recién despierto baja a la sala, acariciándose el cuello, a la altura de la manzana de Adán. —Hic.

— ¿Y a ti que te sucede? ¿Estás ebrio? —preguntó Sasori mientras limaba un pedazo de madera, sentado en la mesa.

—Hic. Joder, no. Culpa de hic, Kakuzu.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver él? El hipo es un estimulo involuntario, o flujo de aire en los pulmones.

—Ahora sabes que hay otras hic, cosas. Hic.

— ¡Hidan! —le llamó Kakuzu caminando hacia ellos. —Ya sé como quitarte el hipo.

—Hic, ¿cómo? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Ya sabes, "eso".


	15. Enfermo

...

**

* * *

15.:Enfermo:.**

**

* * *

**

Enfermo. Enfermo y en una cama se hallaba en esos momentos. Viéndolo así, sólo parecía la sombra del Hidan molesto, grosero y arrogante. En completo silencio, se acercó a su durmiente cuerpo.

¿Qué estará soñando? Seguramente con sangre, cuerpos mutilados y todas esas horrendas cosas. Kakuzu sonrió. Seguramente también debía soñar con él.

Acarició una de las rojizas mejillas con uno de sus dedos carentes de vida humana. Podía ser altanero, insoportable y todo lo que se le antojase. Pero en esos momentos, estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué sufría? Nada grave. Una gripe importante; solo eso.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón humano, el verdadero y puro, a Kakuzu no le importaba que fuera solo un estornudo. Él estaría siempre con él.


	16. Estaciones

...

**

* * *

16.:Estaciones:.

* * *

**

A Kakuzu le gusta la primavera porque las flores violetas que nacen se parecen mucho a los ojos de Hidan.

A Kakuzu le gusta el verano porque es la epoca más calurosa del año, Hidan suele ir desnudo con la excusa de que no aguanta el calor.

A kakuzu le gusta el otoño porque Hidan es más tranquilo, habla menos y se queda dormido con facilidad.

A Kakuzu le gusta el invierno porque Hidan tiene frio y aunque lleve la capa hasta arriba siempre le pide que lo abrace.

A Hidan le gusta la primavera porque cada planta verde le recuerda los hermosos ojos de Kakuzu.

A Hidan le gusta el verano porque de vez en cuando Kakuzu suele quitarse la capa solo para perseguirlo e intentar matarlo porque está desnudo.

A Hidan le gusta el otoño porque Kakuzu le deja dormirse en su hombro y si está de buen humor… sobre él.

A Hidan le gusta el invierno porque Kakuzu esta mas calentito, porque también siente frio y le abraza.

Por eso es que a Kakuzu y a Hidan les encanta todas las estaciones del año, una con una excusa diferente para recordarse y estar juntos.

* * *

_N/A's: x3_


	17. Cerezos

...

**

* * *

17.:Cerezos:.

* * *

**

Otoño.

_Su relación no daba más. Muchas discusiones sin su argumento, e insultos que llegan herir._

_Su relación había terminado._

Primavera.

_Los pétalos de cerezos danzaban en el aire, ocultando su blanquecino rostro._

_Se miraban sin tratar de pestañar constantemente._

_Terminar había sido un enorme error. Se extrañaban el calor del otro, sobre todo el __calor__. Sobre las discusiones… __se arreglan._

_Volvieron, juntando sus labios tiernamente. Cuando se separaron, se quedó observándolo por unos momentos._

_Los pétalos de cerezos, se confunden con los orbes de Hidan._


	18. Joder

...

**

* * *

18.:Joder:.

* * *

**

Verbo. Expresión llamativa y muy utilizada. Podemos encontrarla con varios significados y usos de esta. La palabra al escucharla, se hace grosera. Aunque también la podemos encontrar en sinónimos de "molestar, incomodidad, bromear"

_Hidan siempre está jodiendo a los demás._

También del uso pronominal "arruinar, estropear, fastidiar"

_¡Hidan, deja de joderme el día!_

Se expresa el asombro o frustración; dar importancia a lo que se dice.

_¡Joder, perdí mi sacrificio!_

Lo hayamos en el uso de la práctica sexual, que es el significado correcto "follar, penetrar" que le haya gustado.

_¡Jódeme Kakuzu! ¡Ah!_

Am… todos estos significados y sinónimos, son muy usado en los inmortales, no obstante, hay uno en común que se usa a diario.

_Joder Hidan._

_Joder Kakuzu._


	19. Lo Último

...

**

* * *

19.:Lo Último:.**

_Kakuzu.

* * *

_

El destello de luz inmensamente grande y que tratabas de evadirlo, pero tocó tu vida.

Moviste los dedos de la mano derecha inconsciente, para saber si estas aún con vida. Te encuentras expirante tirado en el terreno de tierra. Mantienes los verdes ojos entrecerrados y pensando en varias cosas a la vez.

El Dinero. Dinero, dinero, dinero. Una maravillosa palabra que siempre te llena de codicia y alegría, aunque no lo demuestres.

Akatsuki… no es importante.

_Él_. Ahora que vas a morir, te lamentas en no haberle dicho un simple sincero _Te amo._

Ese maldito religioso de mierda que va a vivir por ser inmortal. Aunque ese shinobi intentase matarlo, nunca lo logrará. Siendo así, Hidan vivirá, pero sin ti. De eso estás seguro. Y cuando ese jashinista te vea muerto, te maldecirá.

Sentiste una electricidad y cerraste los ojos.


	20. Lo Último 2

...

* * *

**20.:Lo Último:.**

_Hidan._

_

* * *

_

Cuando el encendedor con la llama encendida fue arrojado a tu cuerpo, con el fin de desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra, tocó un sello explosivo.

Anteriormente tus pies se agitaban en el aire, tratando de salir de allí. Pero eso era antes. Tu cuerpo –claro está que en pedazos– cayó al vacío, para ser preciso un hoyo.

Lo único que podías hacer reemplazando el ataque, fue maldecirlo e insultarlo.

El shinobi de Konoha miraba en tu entierro.

Las rocas, arboles, tierra, comenzaron a cerrar el agujero convirtiéndolo en tu entierro de por vida. Atrapado en la mismísima oscuridad…

Justo, recordaste algo importante.

¿Pensar en cómo sacrificarlo si es que sales "vivo"?

Oh…

¿En el ser que te dio la inmortalidad?

No. No es eso.

Recordaste a ese maldito viejo avaro, que…

…te vaya sacar de ahí… sí… no te dejaría enterrado…

¿Verdad Kakuzu?


	21. Amor Inmortal

_Regalo después de los dos últimos._

* * *

**21.:Amor Inmortal:.**

**

* * *

**

_Todos..._

Dicen que el amor no dura para toda la vida.

Dicen que el amor es algo estúpido y te ciega.

Dicen que el amor puede llegar hacer cosas tontas.

Dicen que el amor te humilla.

Dicen que el amor… es solo sexo.

Dicen que el amor es algo de niños.

Dicen que uno se casa por dinero, no por amor.

Dicen que el amor puede llegar a dañar el corazón.

Dicen que el amor no cura todo.

Dicen que el amor te cambia la personalidad y te hacen más sensible.

Dicen que el amor llega hasta la muerte.

El amor no es inmortal.

_En cambio en ellos dos, es cosa contraria..._

Dicen que su amor dura para toda la vida.

Dicen que su amor es algo estúpido, y grosero.

Dicen que su amor puede llegar a ser masoquista.

Dicen que su amor se basa en la humillación.

Dicen que su amor viene con sexo.

Dicen que su amor no es nada inocente.

Kakuzu dice que el dinero es primero en todo. Hidan dice que es la religión. Lo común, ambos tienen amor a sus cosas.

Dicen que su amor puede llegar a dañar el corazón, y vaya que les gustan.

Dicen que su amor no cura todo, pero puede cocerlo.

Dicen que su amor no cambia la personalidad ni te hace más sensible.

Dicen que su amor llega más allá de la muerta misma, aun más allá.

El amor es inmortal.

* * *

**N/A's: **Gracias por leer.

**[[···Dejen Review's··]]**

**[[···Jashin sama ve Todo y te puede castigar··]]**

**[[···Ayuda a que el Mundo se Yaoise con KakuHilandia··]]**

**X3**


End file.
